Love Triangle between Misaki, Usui and Tora!
by QueenOtakuIsAnAnimeAddict
Summary: Tora and Misaki have just gotten Usui back but something unexpected has happened... What is this feeling called? Tora can't help this feeling. Oh boy what to do!
1. Chapter 1 Misaki

**Hello i'm new to this so please don't hate if it's bad if you like it plz tell me.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Misaki

I had been so exhausted with everything that was happening, but I was so glad that I was finally got to see stupid Usui. " I should go see how Usui is doing." I get out of my hotel room and go into the hallway. Right next to mine was Usuis' hotel room. I was about to knock when, "Ow my leg…" Usui comes out. Our eyes meet, I start to blush a little. Stupid Usui grins,

"Won't you come in Miss President , your leg must be hurting"

"Thanks" I reply. I sit down in sofa seat for one.

"Are you okay, I mean about your injures" ask Usui.

"Ya i'm fine but… Stupid Usui I was really worried!" Usui grabbed my hand gently, I started to blush.

"I know and i'm sorry I wasn't able to contact you, but i'm here now" Usui told me with a gentle tone, " I herd you and and President Igarashi had been getting along pretty well" Usui spoke with a jealous tone.

"What do you mean? I asked him for help….. woah what are you doing!" Usui picked me up taking me to the bed. "Let go of me you perverted alien freak!" I started to blush even harder and words blurted out of my mouth.

"Oh man, you won't believe how long i've had been waiting to hear those words." He sent me down on the bed, it creaked a little.

I looked away, "but really we do…" he turned my chin so I would be facing him, "…. need … to thank him." I said shyly as I could feel my face burn up.

"I know everything already" he told me.

"Oh okay, so toma…."

I was stopped "Misaki!"

"What's wrong with you, you pervert!"

"Call me by my name" he whispered

"Why?!"

"Because I want Misaki to call me by my name!"

As I started saying his name he got closer and closer, "Ta-ku-m-i….." As he pressed his gentle smooth lips against mine I could feel the warmth of his kisses. I remembered how much I enjoyed it, I would be so embarrass if he knew.

"Again … Misaki"

"Takum…." I could feel my heart racing, I wondered if he could too. I could feel his warm lips against mine as he grabbed my hands. I started to lay down slowly, I started to feel his body on top of mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, he put one of his hands inside my shirt. I didn't know what I was doing but I didn't care, I can't hide the fact that I always want to be around him I don't want him to ever leave his side, I wanted to stay with him forever, whenever he leaves my side I feel like i'm missing a part of me. Just as things where getting hot there was a knock at the door. I realized what I was doing, I pushed Usui away.

"Just as things where getting good" Usui said irritated

"STUPID USUI!" I put my hands on my face trying to cool down my face, I sat up. Usui opened the door and there was Tora.

"Well well seems like you two are happy to be together" Tora said displeased

"It seems we always get interrupted at the best moments" Stupid Usui exclaimed. Tora came in with out asking.

"Shut up Stupid Usui!" My face was still warm, I tried to cover my face the best I could, Tora was staring at me.

"Misaki why is your face red, feeling a little shy?" Tora teased as he took a seat. I faced the other way of everyone else.

"I'm going to sleep good night everyone" I said shyly with my burning face. Usui grabbed me by my arm and pulled me near him. "What are you…." That stupid Usui kissed me, he kissed me! In front of them. He let go, "IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"I had enough!" yelled Tora, he seemed really irritated I didn't understand why he had yelled, he then went back to his normal expression.

"Is there a problem, President Tora?" Usui said in a concerned sarcastic tone. I could have sworn that Tora's checks were red and tried to ignore the fact the he was angry "There is nothing wrong with me kissing my girlfriend!" Usui said the word girlfriend as if he was claiming me.

"HEY! WHO SAID YOU OWNED ME!" I yelled into Usui's ear then punched him in the arm.

"Ow Misa-chan~ that really hurt, physically and emotionally." Usui said with his puppy eyes and hurt tone.

"Tsk- i'm leaving can't deal with this anymore…" I said irritated. As I was walking out a person called my name.

"Misaki!"

"Huh?" It was Tora!

"Misaki I have to tell you something….. I….."

* * *

 **You like it?! leave a comment plz and if you want more plz say so... I doubt anyone is reading this if you are I give you a hug. ^-^ *hugs***


	2. Chapter 2 Tora

**Hello sorry this is a late update I will try my best to upload every week and thank you for the comments and btw I will try my best to make Tora stay in character. Anyways you want to get to the story so her it is!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Tora

'What the hell am I saying!' "What do you need Tora?" Misaki asked while still having a tomato red face. Usui kept looking at me as if telling me to back off. It took me a while to remember what I was saying.

"Oh um… we leave early in the morning so be prepared." Oh god I hope they believed that!

"Okay… goodnight everyone." Misaki said while leaving, Usui kept looking at me. 'Shit WTF is wrong with me'.

"So Tora, was that all you had to say?" Usui said as if he was concerned but in a harsh tone. "If that was it you could have just texted me on my cellphone, or was there an other reason that you were here?" Why was I here? I just had the urge to interrupt them when I saw Misaki coming into Takami's room. "Huh?"

I started to walk out "That's all I had to say, I will show myself out if you don't min-" Usui stopped me.

"I won't let you have her." Usui had a death glare on his face. It scared me a little to be honest.

I shoved him away "What are you talking about?" What was he talking about?

"Tsk…" Usui had rage in his voice I kept walking along. Usui was just standing there with his bangs covering his face. I closed the door as I came out and went straight to my room. I slammed the door behind me. 'I won't let you have her…' Usui's words kept echoing in my head. I took off coat and laid it on the bed. As I started to lay down I felt a small object behind me. 'What the hell' I then herd someone turning off a facet to a shower. 'Don't tell me that…' I turned around to see what I was laying on, 'Just my luck' it was the worlds smallest bra in the world. I picked it up just then the owner of the worlds smallest bra came out only in a towel. My face intently turned red, she then saw me.

"WTF ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Misaki scream with rage as her face boiled up, "IS THAT MY…" she looked at my hands. How could this happen I could have sworn my room was right next to Takami's… shit wrong turn.

"This isn't what it looks like!" I could have sworn smoke was coming out of her ears. "Well I don't regret seeing you're wet body." I shouldn't have said that, I was in the worst spot possible but I had just made this worse.

"GET OUT NOW!"

"At least let me explain."

"OUT!" she pointed at the door.

I stared to walk out and was near the door, "I am very sorry, well I'm not sorry about seeing you in a towel but-" she then threw a remote control at my face and I left in a hurry.

"HENTAAAIIIII!" I could hear her screaming from behind the door. 'What did I just do'

"Well this is something sir." I know that voice, it belonged to Makai.

"How much did you hear?" I had a worried tone in my voice and I could feel a sight heat on my cheeks.

"Just enough to know that you would be a dead man if Usui Takami found out." He said causally.

"Don't you tell him a word about this you got it?"

"As you wish sir, I will be in my room if you need me." Maki bowed then left. I started to walk back to my room and made sure I was in the right one.

I tired to go to sleep but I couldn't sleep a wink at all. All I could think of was about Misaki, 'Snap out of it she is just a toy!' I looked at the clock on my phone "4:47 am" 'I should start getting ready we leave at 6'

~On the plane~

I couldn't stand it, they were together 24/7! We had a private plane so at least there wasn't any annoying babies here. "Aw Misa-chan~ please rest, you can reset on me you haven't gotten any sleep yet!" It was Usui and Misaki coming, I went straight to my phone as I saw them.

"In your dreams, hentai!" Misaki looked at me and then blushed a little once our eyes met, so did I. Usui didn't like it, I could tell by the look on his face. Misaki sat down in a seat by the window, Usui just like a dog sat next to his mater (lol when really Usui is the master). Misaki was starting to fall asleep, she looks so cute. 'TORA WHAT THE HELL NO STOP THIS RIGHT NOW SHE IS A MAID, A COMMONER' I stood up to go to the bathroom. The airplane did a little bump. "BAKA" Misaki face was blushing, as she got redder I saw the reason why, Usui had 'fallen' on top her and had his head resting on her neck while hugging her. I felt angry.

"Tsk-" I went on to the bathroom and I herd a sound like if someone had just hit themselves really hard.

"OWW Misa-chan really hurt" Usui said with a hurt tone.

"Pft, hentai." she went back to sleeping. As I came back she was peacefully asleep I went to go sit down in my seat as I saw Usui staring at me with a smirk on his face. 'What is he up to?' Misakis head was resting by the window, Usui gently moved her head into his chest so that he would have her resting on him 'That little' he then moved her body so that it would be hugging his, after that he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. My mood had been ruined, I was

completely filled with rage. I sat down in my seat and put headphones on and put my music on blast.

~Few hours pass by~

We made it back to Japan safely, I got some sleep on the plane so that's good. "Hey Tora"

"Huh?" 'Oh it's just Misaki''

"I just wanted to say thank you for everything-" she kept going on and on but I could see was her beautiful face, I noticed her lips also, they were pale pink, "Without your help we might have-"

"Ya, ya." Why am I feeling this? I just feel like… like I want to feel her warmth. I grabbed her by the arm and before you know it I pulled her in for a kiss. She then pushed me away, she had a blank face it was cute. Wait hold on a moment, 'WHAT DID I JUST DO USUI IS GOING TO KILL ME' I have to keep my cool so just pretend nothing happened.

"Tora…" Usui had rage in his voice, his bangs were covering his eyes and a purple oura all around him. "I will end you." he said with a cold tone. Misaki was still just standing there.

"Pft ya whatever, anyways I have to go see you guys later…" I got out of there as fast as I could, I didn't want to get beat up by Misaki and Usui.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it if you did it would mean a lot to me if you leave a comment and if you want me to make an other different type of fanfic for any anime/manga just tell me in the comments. good bye my lovelies *gives hug*


	3. Chapter 3 Usui

**Hehehe, well Happy (late) New Year?! I tried to make the story as fast I could but then anime...**

 **Well I finally finished this chapter. Idk if you guys will like it but I like it.**

 **Hmmm there isn't really anything else I need to say...**

 **Okay well you guys go on ahead and read it, I'm sure most of you guys skipped this part and it's just me talking to my self... Ugh I need friends.**

 **Okay okay i'm done talking go on ahead and read the next chapter**

* * *

Chapter 3

Usui

Did this guy have a death wish?! If he did his wish was going to come true. "Usui!" I felt someone grab my arm, oh it was just Misaki. "Usui! Calm down!" Misaki said in a yelled whisper tone, "You still have a purple aura around you and people are starting" She started to look at the people around us with embarrassment. How could he do this to my cute Misa-chan, she's mine and mine alone! I started saying inappropriate things under my breath as people whispered to each other. Misaki with a tomato red face grabs me by the arm and we go inside the taxi. The whole way to my apartment I thought of ways to murder him.

~At Usui's Apartment~

After we brought in all of the suitcases inside I was taking out my phone to call some "friends". "What are you doing…" Misaki asked worried.

"Don't worry about it-" I was stopped by one of Misa-chan's kisses. I could feel the purple aura go away and felt a slight heat in my checks.

"I love you stupid Usui" Misaki reassured me. I put my phone away in my pocket and I wrapped my arms Misaki. "W-w-what's wrong with you, you pervert!" She hugged me tight and put her embarrassed face on my chest.

"Misa-chan is so cute, she even made me blush"

"…. idiot…" I pick her up and carry her princess style. "B-BA-BAKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING PUT ME DOWN!" She started hitting me.

"Ow…. looks like Misa-chan needs to be punished~" Her face became even more red. I press my lips against hers, she put her arms around my neck and slowly starts to play with my hair. I carry her over to the couch, I sit down and place her on top of me.

"Baka, this is embarrassing..." She's so cute when she blushes, we continue our kiss. I could feel heat on my checks. As things finally get started, "Grrrrrrrr". We stop, "Grrrrr". It was Misaki's stomach rumbling.

"Hehehe, perhaps I should make dinner?" I said teasingly.

"Mhm…." Misaki said while nodding her head, I couldn't stop looking at her tomato red face she was just to cute! I stand up and walk to the kitchen. "Hey Usui?" I hear Misaki from the living room.

"Yes Misa-chan~"

"I think I will just go home actually" I turn to look at the clock on the stove, its already 10pm!

"Oh no you're not." I say as I walk to the living room

"But-"

"I'll call your mom to let her know you're spending the night~" I take out my phone and call .

"IDIOT I CAN'T STAY OVER, WHAT IF SOMEONE FROM SEIKA FINDS OUT!" she starts punch me and reach for my phone.

"Oh it looks like Misa-chan is ready for her next punishment~" She stops and runs to the other side of the room. "That's better~" Some one picks up the phone… no reply… "Hello?"

"Hi Onii-chan" oh it was Suzuna, "Is Onee-san with you?"

"Ya she is…" I look at Misaki with a grin on my face, she looks away angrily, "Can you tell your mother that she will be spending the night here, I know it's only 10pm but I don't want her leaving this late with her injury and she also seems pretty tired."

"I understand, could you pass me Onn-san really quick?"

"Okay," I pull the phone away from me and walk it over to Misaki, "It's Suzuna"

"Hello?" Misaki asks confused "…" Her face quickly turns red "B-B-BAKA, HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN I'M STILL IN HIGH SCHOOL!" She hangs up phone and throws it on the couch.

"What did she say?"

"NOTHING! I um, need to go wash up"

"Go ahead and use my bathroom to take a shower and there is towels inside the bathrooms closet"

"Thank you…" She starts to walk away embarrassed.

"I might join you later~" I said in a happy tone.

"BAKA I WON'T LET YOU IN!" She turned furious instead of embarrassed, she goes off storming into my room.

"I'll tell you when dinner is ready~!"

~45 mins pass by~

'She's still not done?' I think to my self. I had made spaghetti(cuz why not). I start to walk to my room and I knock, "Misa-chan everything okay in there?"

"Uhh ya"

"Dinner is ready come out" I start to open the door.

"DON'T OPEN THE DOOR I'LL BE OUT IN A LITTLE WHILE"

* * *

 **Well why do you guys think she doesn't want the door open?**

 **Find out sometime this year! (I think)**

 **I will try my best to upload ASAP...**

 **If you guys liked it please leave a comment I really enjoy knowing that people like reading this~**

 **Well see you guys later! Bye Bye *hugs everyone***

 ***edit* Ty Epicest of the Epic for telling me about my error hehe you see I'm not that good at spelling... but really thank you here's a cookie *gives cookie* (btw I love your pfp)**


	4. Authors Note

Hello guy =^.^=

This is just an authors note so if you don't care about these things you can go...

Okay so it's been a while that I haven't posted anything... but I have a reason! Well actually a few

Reason number one: Anime

Reason number two: Manga

Reason number three: School

Reason number four: Laziness

And Reason number five: drama like litterly (ik that's not how you spell it but that's how I say/spell it) I have plays to put on in my school and I also have lots of school work .-. I hope you guys understand ;-;

About my chapters... see i'm not very good at putting things into words so once I have an idea of something I put it down right away not realizing that I am speeding the story up. I will try my best to not do that. I'm also so glad you guys like them :D I honestly thought no one would see these :3 I'm also not that very good with spelling and grammar .-.

Oh before I forget! I also had an idea to put make a Soul Eater fanfic because I haven't seen that many fanfics ;-; If I were to make one it would be Soul x Maka because they are so lovely :D *moe flowers start to come out* If you guys want be to just tell me.

Welp I should get going with the next chapter, I bet you guys wanna know why Misaki doesn't want Usui to open the door ;D

Bye Bye ~ :3


	5. Chapter 4 Misaki

**Okay I know i'm a few months late but i'm really sorry!**

 **I get busy a lot and if you have read my Authors note you see why.**

 **I have an idea about doing an other fanfic but if I do i might not be able to upload that much for this one so tell me what you guys think!**

 **Anyways go on and read this new, late, chapter ._.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Misaki

"Stupid Usui!" I said in anger. I locked the door behind me and set my suitcase on top of his bed, I sit next to it and lay down for a bit. "What a day today has been," I start to think about the activities that happened today when suddenly the kiss that Tora stole from me came up to my mind, '…bump bump…' "what the hell…" I feel my heart pounding. I put my hand over my chest and start to feel the rhythm of my heart, 'bump bump… bump bump… bump bump…' This is strange… this usually only happens when i'm around the idiot, "I-it's probably nothing I should just go wash up" I get off the soft, comfortable bed and make my way to the bathroom. "Wow" the bathroom is pretty big and has a shower and a bathtub in two different sections, "eh a bath wouldn't hurt right? I need to relax after today" I plug the bath up and turn on the water. I turn the cold nob all the way and turn the hot nob slowly so I can get the perfect temperature, "… and perfect" once I get the temperature to how I want it I leave it running. I look around for the closet, "He said it should be around here…. ah here it is." I open the closet door, it only had four towels, "Are these really the only towels he has?" in total he had 6, two of them were hanging for once you needed to dry your hands. I grab two towels, one for my hair and one for my body, they are a light blue color, I set them next to the tub. The tub finishes filling the water up so I turn off the water. He has a huge mirror on his wall and in front of it is his sink, there is a cupboard under. I open it to see some toilet paper, shaving cream, cleaning supplies, and some bath bombs, "Surprised he has these…" I grab one and drop it in the bath, it starts to dissolve and some flowers petals come out. I start to undress and leave my clothes in a corner. I slowly get in, "ahhhh," I get in completely, "this is the life" I smile comes on to my face" The warm water feels nice on my tired and worn out body, "I wonder how mom and Suzana are doing" I grab one of the flower petals and began to think about how they are doing when out of no where my mind goes back to the kiss, "Okay this is getting weird." '…bump bump… bump bump…' I feel a slight heat come up to my checks, I put both hand to my face and slap myself to make myself snap out of it. I'm in there for a while then wash my hair and body. I unplug the tub start to dry my body and put a towel around my hair, as i'm doing that I noticed something on the towel. "Fuck I started my period, I think I have some pads in my suitcase" I walk over to my suitcase and open it, "now where did I leave them…" I find them at the bottom of the suitcase with my underwear, I take a pad out and open it, then a take a pair of undeies out. I finish putting the pad on my underwear and I put them on, after that I take one of my bras out which also were at the bottom, an other pair of underwear come out. I finish putting on my bra and pick up the underwear. Once I pick them up I see something is inside of them, "…WHAT THE HELL" I pick up the object and it's a box of condoms. There's a note stuck on to it 'Nee-chan, don't forget to use protection -Suzana' "Gee thanks -_-" 'knock knock knock' FUCK.

"Misa-chan is everything okay in there?" it was Usui knocking on the door,

"Uhh ya" 'no'

"Dinner is ready come out" I hear the door handle beginning to open" AHH SHIT

"DON'T OPEN THE DOOR I'LL BE OUT IN A LITTLE WHILE" 'FUCCCKKKK WHAT AM I GOING TO DO'

"You sure you're okay Misaki?" Usui sounded a little worried.

"Y-ya i'm-m okay" No I wasn't, if you were to put a raw egg on my face it would be cooking right now.

"The food is all set up now i'll be waiting for you"

"O-okay" I herd foot steps walking away. I fell on the floor with the box of condoms in my hand. 'SUZANA WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT GETTING THIS' I try to find my phone to text her and ask her why she put that in there, I couldn't find it I think I left it in the living room 'i'll get it once i'm over there' I get into my pjs, put away the box of condoms and my dirty clothes, and put the towel to wash. I get out of the room and see Usui sitting in the couch with his phone. I walk towards him.

"Nee-Cyan I have a surprise for you and Usui, I put it in your suitcase -Suzana." 'Did I hear correctly?!"

"IS THAT MY PHONE?!"

"Whats the surprise?"

"GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE"

"Is that why Misa-chan yelled at me to not open the door?"

I could feel my face heat up, "STUPID USUI! WHATEVER LETS JUST EAT!"

"No"

What did this idiot just say, "What did you just say."

"I said no"

"WHY THE HELL NOT!"

"I want to see the surprise" He goes to the table and put both plates up in the air.

"IDIOT JUST LET ME EAT! IF YOU DON'T LET ME EAT YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO EAT!"

"I'll just eat Misaki then" How can he say that so causally?!

"FINE I'LL TELL YOU" I said as the room started to get hot. "It was *unable to be herd*"

"What?"

"It was a *unable to be herd*"

"Misa-chan speak up I can't hear you"

"IT WAS A BOX OF CONDOMS!" I yell out as I get frustrated.

Usui just stares at me 'fuckkkkkkkk'

* * *

 **Tell me was it good or bad? (probably bad)**

 **Their might be so grammar issues but that's because I can't English :p**

 **Please please leave a review, I love seeing the opinions you guys leave be** **hind.**

 **I'm suppose to be sleeping rn but I just had to finish this fanific for you guys :3**

 **Welp I'm going to sleep now, Goodnight guys 3 *hugs***


End file.
